


If you Need Anything

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: A moment alone in sadness with two very different people.





	If you Need Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



                                                                                                                                                                                                      

* * *

 

Hermione sat at the close to a ledge watching the calm water below her at the bottom of the quarry. She had been sitting there for a while now, to the point where Daryl never saw her when stopped near her. He had been distant ever since he found out his brother Merle had been left in Atlanta and had died. She shifted slightly, drawing attention to herself.

“The hell ya doin’ out here,” Daryl growled glaring at her, clearly annoyed by her presence.

“To be fair, I’ve been sitting here for a while,” Hermione spoke softly, turning her gaze to him. Her fingers finding small pebbles filling her hand, she turned back tossing the pebbles over the edge watching the ripples in the water below. “But to answer your question, it’s hard being the only one without someone, even having a friend is better than being alone.”

Daryl hummed, sitting down not saying much to her. They set together watching the sun go down, the colors shined across the sky. In a moment of silence, it was almost normal. Even if these two people in a normal world would have never met. At this moment they were connected, being alone in even a group this big.

“Ya ain't the only one alone,” Daryl muttered standing to his feet, tossing his crossbow over his shoulder.

“We don't have to be,” Hermione commented, she heard Daryl's feet stop.

“What?”

“Alone,” Hermione spoke standing to her feet walking over to him. Hermione was honestly surprised when the man didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes confused her. “If you need anything, I’m here.”

Hermione turned walking away from him, but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time she walked back to her tent.


End file.
